The present invention relates to an integrated circuit having a semiconductor arrangement and to a method for producing an integrated circuit.
The aspects of functional and structural long-term stability are of considerable importance in the conception of modern semiconductor components and modern semiconductor component arrangements. In order to establish potential conditions exhibiting long-term stability in semiconductor components or semiconductor component arrangements formed in a semiconductor material region, therefore, a passivation is formed in an edge region of the arrangement and consequently in an edge region of the underlying semiconductor material region, the passivation also being referred to as a passivation layer region. The passivation layer region in the edge region of the underlying semiconductor material region serves for realizing a desired field distribution at the edge of the semiconductor component arrangement, in order e.g., to prevent premature electrical breakdowns in the underlying semiconductor material region, e.g., on account of an avalanche multiplication or on account of dielectric breakdowns.
In this case, particular attention is paid to the respective passivation layer region both in the conception and in the actual production and use of semiconductor component arrangements. Particularly in the case of robust operating or else production conditions, however, the necessarily required passivation layer region may be subjected to disadvantageous changes with regard to its passivation properties for operation and for the structure as a result of material ambient influences, e.g., as a result of a provided atmosphere or the like, on account of accompanying chemical and/or physical conversions.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.